epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hippie Rat/Hangover vs Anchorman
The dudes from Hangover vs the dudes from Anchorman. I give 100% permission to the use of my lyrics in any audio and/or visual production, as long as credit is given where credit is due. A beat can be requested if so necessary. It would also be appreciated that, if any lyrics are used, a link to the production be sent to me. Any questions and/or links can most easily be sent in my most recent blog. Thank you very much. Lyrics Announcer: Epic Rap Battles of History! San Diego's Channel 4 News Team vs The Wolf Pack! Begin! Ron Burgundy: Breaking news: an innocent, sober bachelor party, Turned humorous situation where you three partied too hardy. Now you wake up bitching and crying more than your baby, So by the beard of Zeus, I'll send you whores to go meet Hades. I'm a legend, you don't wanna mess with this anchorman, Battle me, you'll immediately regret that decision. You ripped off 'Dude, Where's My Car?' and you're lying, Now let me pass the mic to the man on the field, Brian. Brian Fantana: I'm a sex panther! And I'll ruin your rep and slander, You run away in a canter manner, you're messing with the commander ranter. I'm a hoot like my homeboy Ronnie playing the flute, I'll kick you to the side like vermouth with a pair of steel-toed boots. Champ Kind: WHAMMY! Ain't a day I don't got these OGs backs, You guys are whack and that is a scientific fact. You'll have a lesser role in this than Doug the negro, Y'all are the chicken of the Las Vegas casino. Brick Tamland: And now the weather. ...(That's you Brick.) It's gonna rain pain on your sorry little asses, You wanna start yelling then I'll make loud noises! (That doesn't really rhyme, Brick.) We're as beautiful as a pigeon's song, (What?) Fish sticks make great piano keys. (Moving on!) San Diego Channel 4 News Team: We'll leave you stranded on the roof, you and your fake Rain Man, A chicken, a tiger, some Chinese dude, and Mike Tyson. It's the truth, you're spoof, like the Hungover Games, We'll leave you in flames more than Jack Lame. The Wolf Pack: Oh so you guys wanna talk the talk? We can waste your bitch ass across Vegas and Bangkok. Gettin hammered, balling, you're falling, you whack, You reh-tards got taken off the air just for smoking crack. You bring a new definition to stupid, more than Alan does, We be banking ranks in money, sex, and drugs. You're almost too stupid to insult and we remember how, To finish off this piss verse, say hello to Mr. Chow. Mr. Chow: Wassup bitches? Shoulda known you couldn't ditch this, bitches, I'll buttfuck your dead corpses in ditches, bitches. I'm an international criminal lyrically serving your asses, Your actions are spastic and your face look like plastic. In a glass case of emotion, won't you take the notion, Punt your dumb mutt in the ocean, deez bitches just got roasted. Doin blow and smoke, that's what I'm all about, Toodaloo bitches. Leslie Chow is out. The San Diego Channel 4 News Team: We'll leave you tatted and smacked, toothless and racked, Shave your head, three men and a baby, and three cash-grab hacks. We be America's favorite news team even with a Corningstone, I'm Ron Burgundy, you stay classy San Diego. Announcer: Who won? Who's next? You Decide! Epic Rap Battles of History! Polls Who won? Anchorman Hangover Who's next? Freddy vs Jason Dr. Strangelove vs Dr. Frank-N-Furter Homer vs Dante